The Infinite Realities Of Ruby Rose
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Weiss and a group of people are transported to a theater room. Why you ask? Simple, to watch the many possibility of one RUBY ROSE. (inspired by Genital WarThunder's The Infinite Realities Of Jaune Arc)
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay yes, the title says it all and yes this was inspired by "****The Infinite Realities of Jaune Arc" by **Genital WarThunder. **Iv'e been wanting to do this one for a while now and i just didn't known how to start it, so i decide to just go ahead and give it a "Dive on in" approach. I know some of you have been wanting and waiting for some of my other stories to be updated, such as Watching Rogue and i ****apologize profoundly for not working on it, but for fuck sake's, iv'e got no inspritaion to write it, nor will to do so. So as my way of saying,"Thank you for you're patience" i present this little love child. And to start if off, i'm starting with viewing one of my favorite games of all time:**

**Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag.**

**However due to how long this chapter will be, iv'e decide to start off with something both a littler simpler scene and one with a movie that isn't often seen in these types of stories: **

**Ghost rider.**

**And will be starting off with the best scene's(In my mind) in the movie. **

**So as always i don't own Rwby, so please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: Arrival And End Of The Trail**

Weiss Schnee couldn't help but think on how things could have been different if she hadn't come to Beacon or even have the team she has now. Don't mistaken, Weiss was more then happy with how everything turned out, but that didn't mean she couldn't help but wonder how things could have been or turn out if things had played out.

Would things still be the same?

What would change?

Would things change only a little or drastically?

Would she still be the same person she was before and if not, would she have changed to who she is now or something else entirely?

Weiss sighed to herself, brushing some of her white locks out of her face, didn't matter now did it?

What's done is done and she decide now would be a good time to find her loud, but reliable leader and teammates for some good old fashion team bonding activities. Or basically hanging out together.

Little did she know, her wondering what could have been is about to be answered.

In a big way.

A blinding white light flashed in Weiss's face, making her throw her arms up to shield her face, letting out an,"Ahh" in the process. She blinked the flashing light away, Weiss looked around to see she was no longer in the Beacon halls, but in a...theater room?

"Hey, where are we?"

And not alone apparently.

Looking around Weiss saw the BY of team RWBY, team JNPR, Headmaster Ozpin, deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, her older sister, Winter, General Ironwood, an old looking fellow that looked like a drunk and a blond man that Weiss swore she looked like she'd seen him somewhere before and another woman that bore a striking resemblance to Yang.

Looking at the people, Weiss began to take in their appearances.

Yang Xiao Long was a..._well endowed _girl for her age. One that Weiss was most certainly and absolutely not jealous of said girls figure or her stupid fat chest. Yang was tall for a girl, standing about 5'8 foot tall. She is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Like the other woman, only she had black hair and red eyes.

She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Weiss grunted as she stared at Yang WAY too big chest and mentally compared it to her own..._less then big _chest.

Shaking her head, Weiss looked over to Blake. She and Blake didn't get along very well at first, as she is infact a fauns, a cat fauns. Given the history between fauns and the Schnee's it was none to surprising. However after the incident at the docks, Weiss was proud to call Blake both, her friend and teammate.

Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

Weiss turned her attention to their sister team, JNPR.

The leader and someone she originally didn't get along with and to her shame, mocked and made fun of at every chance, Jaune Arc. A boy she originally believed wanted to date her for her name and money. But after the beacon dance, she saw the REAL Jaune Arc, not the one she made up in her own mind.

A selfless, kind and generous boy, that only wanted to become a huntsman, not for the fame and money, but for the soul sake of helping people. Something that Weiss herself couldn't even say with complete honesty, as she wanted to be a huntress so she could raise her family's disgraced name back form the mud it's being dragged through by her _father._

Jaune wanted to be a huntsman, so he could help people and nothing more.

That was, in Weiss's eyes, very admirable. But due to how she was raised, she could never admit that fact to him or anyone else.

Not even herself.

Jaune is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

Jaune wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. In Volume 1, Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

That last bit, Weiss had to admit, could be used as a nasty little surprised for Jaune's enemies.

That is, if the doofs ever figured that out.

Next was his partner and the four time Mistral tournament winner, Pyrrha Nikos.

Looking at her, it wasn't hard to see WHY, she was the four time MC(Mistral Champion). Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall, standing about 6'0 foot tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. With only Yang, whom could give the red head a run for her money in both the looks and muscle department, with Yang having a growing six pack abs and all.

As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She was one of the few hunters that wore actual armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

Looking at her, Weiss knew Jaune would do good, with her as his teacher.

Next to look at, was the ball of lightning energy known as Nora Valkyrie. Acting like Ruby, talking like she was on the world's highest suger rush and then some, she had only two main personalities:

Energetic, happy, always wearing a smile and of course, sleep.

Nora was short, standing about 5'1, her outfit and looks were...unique.

Nora has fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. In Volume 1, Nora has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, but it was removed in Volume 2. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

She pitied Ren, having to deal with Ruby everyday and her own personality was hard enough. But Nora was five times worse then Ruby and speaking of said man, Weiss cast a glance over to the final member of team JNPR.

Lie Ren, was a tall boy, standing about 5'9 foot tall, just a head shorter then Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ren is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Mistral culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Weiss didn't doubt for one second, they looked to be the oddest pair of people ever assembled. Looking over to the adults, Weiss couldn't help but think, as they got older they were going to look like them:

Completely insane.

None of them wore actually armor or even looked like they hunt the creature's of darkness. Besides' the dark haired Yang look alike. Her sister and the general do look like they're apart of the military.

She looked over all the adults, starting with the mysterious headmaster of Beacon academy, Ozpin.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa or whatever he drunk form it.

No matter how Weiss looked at him, Ozpin was and probably will forever be a mystery.

Next on her list of looking, was the fearsome "Witch Of Beacon" Glynda Goodwitch, standing tall and proud, even now.

She was an an usually tall woman, standing about 6'5, just a head shorter then Ozpin's 6'6 foot tall frame. Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Despite not knowing where they were, the blonde woman was intimidating.

Even now.

Next was looking over to her sister, the one person she knew she could rely on the most. Hell it was the only person she could rely on, given the fact her father is...well, father. Whitley was a mini-Jacques and her mother was a damned drunk, because of father.

Winter is a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them.

Looking over to general Ironwood, he wore the same thing only made for a male. He had steel blue eyes, light skin, a clean shave face and black hair. He had a signal strip of metal on his forehead.

Weiss wrinkled her nose at the odd looking man. He STANK of alcohol, which reminded Weiss a little too much of her mother, making her glare a little, at the tall man. He greatly resembled the black haired woman, that looked like an older Yang.

He was rail thin, he has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Casting a glance over at the woman with red eyes, Weiss could swear that had to be twins or something like that.

The woman's outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair and bright red eyes.

She was tall, beautiful, voluptuous and had an air that screamed:

Cross me and you die.

It wasn't a threat either, it was but simple fact.

She could clearly see where Yang got her looks form, as there was no doubt in Weiss mind, this woman was Yang's mother.

"But if that's her mother..."

Weiss thought, glancing at the admittedly, handsome, older blonde man,"Then that must be her father."

He is a tall man, blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age, it has notably grayed somewhat - still blond, but far more subdued. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

He had an air of friendliness around him, that Yang had. Making Weiss certain this man, was the boxer's father.

"-Now, now, arguing like this won't help our situation."

Weiss blinked at the headmaster. Evidently she spaced out during her examination of them all, they've been talking without her knowing it. She saw the older blonde man huff and cross his arms, glaring at the headmaster, making Weiss frown.

Oum she must have really been spaced out, what in the world happened to make the blonde so angry?

While Weiss was making mental notes of everyone here, this is what happened:

Ozpin was the first too blink and wonder where he was. One minute he was sitting in his office, going over both school work and the reports Qrow sent him, when a flash of light blinded him. Next thing he knew, he was in this red room.

"Ozpin?"

Blinking again, Ozpin looked to the source of the voice and sighed in relief. It appears both Glynda, James and even Qrow and Tai were here. He also saw Miss Schnee's older sister, Miss Schnee herself, the BY of team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Glynda, James. Nice to see i'm not alone."

He looked at the father and uncle of Miss Xiao long and said,"It's also good to see you again, Qrow, Tai."

Before either could response,"You say hi to them, but not to an old friend, old man?"

The cold and disinterested voice, making Ozpin and Qrow flinch as Tai went wide eyed then blank as he looked over to see,"Raven."

"Mom?"

Yang had no idea what was going on. One minute she was working out at the gym, then a bright flash of light blinded her. Then she blinks and finds herself in a red theater room with her partner, Weiss-cream, team JNPR and the professor, headmaster, her father, uncle and two people who looked like they had sticks up their ass's.

But what shocked her the most was her long lost mother, one she has spent years searching for years but never found her. Now here she was in the blink of an eye? Where was she and what the hell was going on?

Blake, who was looking around, after getting over the fact she was transported to a room in the blink of an eye(Well trained disciplined will do that for you) noticed one certain detail. Namely that were short one person.

"Wait, where Ruby?"

Everyone stopped and looked around and sure enough, they're was a distinct lack of Ruby in the room. Not finding her, Tai glared at Ozpin,"What have you done this time Oz?"

He demanded, crossing his arms and glaring. He still held Ozpin responsible for Summer's death and the fact he had let Ruby in to his school, two years earlier no less, didn't help the man's opinion of Ozpin.

One that did nothing and let others die in his place for a war that they couldn't win. He may have held Raven's opinion of Ozpin and his endless war, but he refused to run. He was no coward.

Unlike Raven.

"Tai please, now's not the time."

Ozpin didn't bother to hold in the sigh, this was an old age thing between them and right now. The man's admittedly well placed grudge against him wouldn't help matters.

"Oh i'm sure. When is their ever a good 'time' for it. So please enlighten me when is it a GOOD time for it?"

This time, Qrow butted in,"Tai that enough. I get that you don't trust Oz, but now's not the time to start this again."

In all honesty, Qrow was annoyed at having been suddenly ripped away form the bar he was at and more importantly his booze. Now to learn his niece wasn't with them after the sudden bright light blindsided him, like all the others, he knew that Tai and Oz butting heads wouldn't help matters. No matter how much he wanted to annoy the ice queen, he had his priorities straight.

Finding his niece was more important then some stupid feud.

With another huff, Tai merely nodded, dropping the glare and looked around.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact we can't find Ruby."

Ruby?

Weiss's heart sank and her eyes widen, how could she forget her leader?!

She looked around frantically, looking for that shade of black hair with red tips, but found nothing. Now she was getting worried, where was Ruby?

**"I can answer that."**

Spoke a new voice and when Weiss and everyone else looked up they saw...a ball of light? It was high up in the red theater room, floating around and slowlu going in circle's around the room making a few people squint their eyes at.

The fuck was that?

"Who are you, what are you?"

Questioned one James Ironwood, looking at the strange ball of light. The general was in his office, much like Ozpin going over reports and doing paper work that needed to be done, when he was blinded by a flash of light and appeared in this room. It stopped for a second and zipped towards the good general.

**"A ****valid question, Mr. Ironwood. I have gone by many names, been called many things. But for the sake of simplicity and not to confuse you all to much, i'm what they would call, an Author, a writer, watcher of many different worlds, timelines, etc."**

Simplicity.

Right...

Naturally this had everyone dumbfound, author? Watcher of different worlds and timeline? The hell was this thing going on about?

Just then Jaune spoke up,"Umm, not to be rude, but you still haven't told us you're name. Or why were here."

The ball of light seemed to take a brighter light to it,"**Oh! My ****sincerest apologies everyone, it seems i have forgotten to formally introduce myself. Well, i can't tell you my REAL name, but you all my call me BlackDragonDevilGod."**

What?

That was the only thing everyone could think of, as they stared at the ball of light, like it was insane. Which all things considered, BDDG quietly laughed to himself. Oh, they thought that was crazy, wait till they find out WHY he brought them here.

Suddenly a very angry Yang explosioned, no not not figuratively but literally, blew up in flames. Her eyes and hair turning red and gold respectively.

"OKAY! Enough of this, where is RUBY, YOU BALL OF SHIT!?"

The ball of light said nothing for a few minutes, as some looked at Yang with horror(Tai, her team, Qrow), others looked amused(Raven, Nora and Jaune) while the rest remained impassive(Everyone else)

Finally he spoke,"**Well i now see, you're one of those hot-headed Yang's. Charging in head on first, guns blazing and asking questions, never. I know this'll fall on deaf ears, but you MUST learn to control you're emotions. You're anger most of all, that might be you're greatest weapon, but it's both you're biggest weakness and you're pride will lead you to you're downfall."**

The blonde man, whom Weiss guessed before was Yang's father, sighed in relief,"I've told Yang this before. Nice to see someone else agree with me. Hell even Qrow agree's."

The tall lanky man, now known as Qrow nodded his head in agreement, as Yang merely glared harder at the ball of light, as it swiftly moved upword towards the ceiling.

Smart move.

**"As for Miss Rose, she and a number of people on Remnant are wondering where you all are at. But don't worry, the room where inside right now is in a different plain of ****existence, so let's say, ten years pass here and in Remnant, only ten seconds will pass."**

That answer shocked everyone.

What, how?

How was such a thing possible?

Before they could ask, BDDG cut them off,**"As for why i brought you here, it's quite simple: You see in my world, there is a theory called the ****Multiverse Theory."**

"Iv'e never heard of it. May i ask, what it is?"

Ozpin said with a curious but intrigued look.

**"You may, Mr. Pin. Allow me to explain. You see, we author's make it a habit to find new worlds and their ****alternate timelines. We find them, watch them and document them. We do it out of pure enjoyment and to allow our fellow author's to view them. The theory** **states that there are an infinite amount of universes coexisted with ours on parallel dimensional planes."**

Everyone was once again, dumbfounded, but also amazed at it. But there was one person that had a more pressing question to ask.

"How many more are there?"

Asked Winter, as the ball of light, looked at her? She wasn't quite sure.

**"How many more, what?"**

"Author's."

**"Ah, tens to ****hundred to millions of us. Far too many to count."**

Naturally everyone was too shocked and BDDG took this time to continue,"**Naturally, i'm one of those author's and each and everyone of us have the ability too...pretty much do anything we want and before you start shouting, iv'e taken away you're powers, weapons and you know what, in some of you'res case. I did this, so we can get along with the following viewings."**

At that, Raven, Qrow and Ozpin couldn't help but think, he was talking to them. But then everyone took note of the word,"Viewing".

"Viewing?"

Asked Miss Goodwitch with a frown,"Of what?"

**"Well i brought you here, to not only view the dark future Remnant is heading towards, but to show how both things could have been different for one Ruby Rose. Some times only slightly, other times quite radically. The point is, every ****single ****possibility exist. The ones i'm going too show you, show how Miss Rose could have change form these many different ****scenarios**** and how even a ****single**** action, could have been VERY bad. I would even go so far, as to say in many of them, Ruby is pure evil and Raven herself actually helps her and becomes a mentor to young Ruby." **

Before anyone could say anything, Raven snorted and crossed her arms, glaring at the ball of light.

"As if, i would help Summer's spawn. I don't care what you say, i would never do that."

At that moment, Raven could have swore she saw the ball smirk at her, while she ignored the glares sent her way and the shiver that went up her spine. It was bullshit, it had to be.

Right?

**"Well then, lets find out shall we."**

With that the ball shot to the screen and disappeared into it. He came out a second later and said, as the lights began to dim,"**Get comfy everyone. You'll all be wanting to sit down for this one."**

They all did so, with the younger hunter's sitting in the front row and the older ones, sitting in the second and third row. However before the screen could start up, Winter posed one more question.

"If you brought us here to warn us about this 'dark future' why can't you tell us what will happen?"

Everyone leaned forward at that, as the ball of light merely stayed silent, before he spoke,"**I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, their are certain rules and laws even beings like us must follow. E****specially when we intruded on another gods domain."**

This time, it was the silent ninja spoke up.

"You mean the two brother gods, right Mr. BDDG?"

It was more of a statement then question, as the ball nodded. Or at least Ren guess it did, couldn't really tell. Though at the mention of the two brother gods, Ozpin shuddered and gripped his seat cushion ever so slightly. An action that went un-noticed by everyone, thankfully.

**"Yes, . Even after the number of centuries they've been gone, they STILL hold power over the divine realm in Remnant. Even then i'm still limited to an extent. The best i can do, is show you all these 'clips' that would, for a lack of a better word, follow the theme of each one."**

"So basically, the bad guys on screen are bad guys in our world and the good guys are good?"

Shocking enough, this came form Nora Valkyrie. The endless ball of energy and hammer wielder of team JNPR. After all Nora wasn't the most insightful person and for her to ask such a question was a little..._shocking _to say the least. The ball of light looked at Nora for a few seconds, as she ignored the looks of shock form her friends and teammates and was a little insulted by it.

Nora knew, she was a certificate manic. No question about that, but she was NOT stupid, thank you very much. You had to be, if you wanted to survive the wilds of the Grimm lands. The ball of light merely moved towards Nora's face and when he was a few meters away, he spoke again,"**Well yes and no. All of it will ****depict each and everyone of you in different scenes and scenarios that you yourself would never normally be in. Who is bad and who is good, is unfortunately up to you. I'm sorry, it's not that i don't want to tell you, it's just i CANNOT reveal it. This is mostly due to the Celestial Council and them decreeing the law of the ****universe and even the ****multiverse itself. But this is mostly due to the fact, the gods of said ****universe's and the need to keep the balance between them otherwise things will get messy real quick. Everyone understand?"**

Once everyone nodded, though a few looked like they wanted to ask a few questions, they decide it would be best to just wait and see what he had to offer. Soon the screen started up.

**The black haired, red eyed ground keeper, dressed in an old cowgirl suit of a brown jacket, leather black pants, cowboy boots and button white tee-shirt, sat on the log, nursing a wound, as Ruby Rose circle the grave yard on her chopper. O****bviously looking for her and soon came to a stop a few steps away, as the stranger leaning on a stump.**

**About damn time, bone head.**

"Holy crap...is that Ruby?!"

Yang all but yelled, beyond shocked to see her 'baby sister' not looking so young anymore.

**Ruby Rose, had filled out as she got older. She was still a bit short, standing about 5'6 foot tall, with her black, red tipped hair reaching past her shoulders and pale skin, she looked like she did in her youth. But her sliver eyes were harder and filled with ****determination. Ruby wore a simple black leather jacket with a black shirt, black leather pants and boots. **

**She had a sliver chain wrapped around her upper body and arm guards.**

"Wow...Ruby looks AWESOME!"

Was Nora's reaction, as everyone agreed.

She did look pretty badass.

But Tai then asked,"But why is Raven their and how is this possible? Ruby's 15 years old, this one looks to be in her twenties."

**"I****nfinite number of timelines, infinite number of possibilities. This one just so happens where Ruby is not only older, but in this world there is no Grimm and no aura or even dust."**

This made everyone speechless, a world without Grimm?

Without Aura and dust didn't exist in this world, how was that possible?

**On Screen, Ruby looked at the woman and said/asked:**

**"What happened?" **

**The woman merely raised her head, showing she had a split lip and running her hand through her thick hair,"Cinder."**

That made Yang and the others Beacon students to perk up, haven't they've heard that name before? The same thoughts were running through Beacon's staff and Qrow's head.

**"They've got him."**

**The woman merely leaned back, as Ruby looked down at her,"Where's the contract, i can't end this without it."**

"Wait, what does a contract have to do with this?"

Pyrrha asked with a frown. While she didn't like how the older woman talked down to her friend, she didn't want to see her hurt. The ball of light merely said,"**Just keep watching."**

**Seeing she wasn't going to answer, Ruby merely grunted and walked deeper into the grave yard,"Fine. I'll dig her whole place up myself" **

**As she said this, she grabbed the shovel, only to be stopped by the older woman,"It's not their kid."**

**Taking the shovel out of Ruby's hand, the woman twisted it and with a heavy,"WHACK" broke the metal end off against a thick tree stump. This showed something was indeed hidden inside the wooden handle. Gripping the end of it, the woman pulled out the once believed to be lost Contract Of Kuroyuri.  
**

Ren head shot up at that, as did Nora's. What did their old home have to do with this and why did it have this 'contract'?

**The woman held up a thinly rolled up yellow piece of paper, a scroll.**

**"The ****Contract Of Kuroyuri."**

**When Ruby made to take it, the woman pulled it back,"Hell on Remnant"**

"Okay, what is so dangerous about that thing, if Raven says 'Hell on Remnant'"?

Qrow asked, as everyone looked very interested, as the ball merely said,**"I'll explain later, after the view."**

That did very little to stop the shiver that ran up Ren's and Nora's spines. They weren't sure what this 'Contract Of Kuroyuri' was, but whatever it is, they knew it wasn not good.

**Ruby merely gave her a look,"You need to trust me."**

"Snort, like i'll ever trust a brat."

Raven muttered to herself. Trust was something very hard to get form Raven and she didn't trust anyone, least of all Summer's spawn, who isn't even a shadow of what Summer herself was.

**Raven returned the look and said,"And why is that?"**

**"She may have my soul, but she doesn't have my spirit."  
**

Everyone looked alarmed(Yes even Raven), okay who or what had Ruby's what now?!

**The older woman merely stared at the younger one for a few seconds, before she chuckled a little,"Any woman who's got the guts to sell their soul for love, got the power to change the world. You didn't do it for greed, you did it for the right reason. And that puts the brother's and Oum himself on you're side."**

"Chuckle, okay now THAT sounds like something Ruby would do."

Yang said, after getting over her shock, as her family, friends and even the headmaster to nod in agreement with the blonde brawler. However unknown to everyone, Ozpin froze for a second and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, so that confirms that this IS still Remnant and is infact similar to our own. But what happened to the Grimm? Are the gods still among us or did they just leave Remnant like before? What of Salem? Was she turned into what she is now, did the gods even wipe out humanity and take our magic away or did we even have magic to began with?"

Everyone continued to watch, oblivious to Ozpin's inner turmoil.

So many questions, barely any answers and this was just the first viewing too. Oum only knew what else was to come. And much like Ozpin, James Ironwood was wondering what happened to the Grimm and more importantly Salem.

**"To her, that makes you dangerous."**

"Who's this 'her' they keep mentioning?"

Nora asked, as everyone also wondered the same thing.

"I might have an idea who SHE is. I just pray i'm wrong but if it's her...Salem, what have you done to ?"

Opzin thought, as he started at the screen again. BDDG DID say the 'bad' guys would be similar to their world, but this one didn't have Grimm. At least, it was implied, as their host didn't confirm yes or no on the subject. But thinking on it, if the Grimm infact DON'T exist in this world, then what became of the woman he once loved long ago?

**"But it also makes you ****predictable."**

"All love does, is make you weak."

Raven said without shame, as many glared at her, which she simply ignored.

**"But that the best thing you can be right now."**

**She finished, as she handed Ruby the contract,"****Kuroyuri is five ****hundred miles form here. We'd best get moving."**

**Blinking in confusion, Ruby followed the other woman and asked,"We?"**

**Ignoring the question, the woman merely walked past the metal fence and got to the dirt road and brought her fingers to her lips and with a loud "WHISTLE" Ruby's eyes widen as a horse came out of the fog. The music picked up, as it came to stop in front of the duo.**

**The woman looked at Ruby, as she got on the horse,"Iv'e got one last ride left in me."**

**She got on the horse and placed a brown cowboy hat on her head. Then without warning:**

**PSH**

**Her whole body turned into a ****skeleton, with flames surrounding her body. With small holes in her clothing.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Non to surprising this came form Raven, as well as everyone else, who jumped out of there seats and nearly out of their skins at seeing the sudden transformation of the Raven on screen.

Glynda wiped around to stare at the BDDG,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?! IS SHE ALIVE?!"

**"Well she is and she isn't. To put it simple, THIS Raven is what they would call, a ghost rider. A person that sells their soul and becomes the devils bounty hunter, punishing evil souls. They also hunt down demons that escape the underworld and other things like that. They and they alone, can walk in both of the world of the living and the dead. So she is and she isn't alive. And before you ask, yes Ruby is indeed another Ghost Rider."**

Normally he would have just had them just watch, but due to the reasoning for their freak out, he decide to indulge them. As Pyrrha opened her mouth, BDDG snapped,**"All questions will be answered. But only AFTER the viewing, GOT IT?!"**

He roared as they all meekly nodded and slowly got back in their seats.

**Ruby looked shocked, but a smile slowly made it's way to her face, as she knew who this woman was.**

**"Raven Branwen" **

**The original Ghost Rider.**

**Said woman merely nodded, as Ruby gave her a teasing smile, one that would make Yang proud.**

"It does."

Yang whispered to her partner, as Blake merely shook her head, but smiled never the less.

**"Can you keep up?"**

**As if to say yes, the horse underwent the same transformation. It nayed a bit, as Ruby grinning, got on her chopper and said:**

**"Lets ride."**

**PSH**

**The screen change scenes as the music became more upbeat and epic, as it showed the two new ghost rider's, riding side by side through the dense forest of Mistral.**

"Okay, THIS is pretty cool."

Pyrrha said, as everyone nodded in agreement, feeling their blood pumping at the epic music playing. Yes even Ironwood, Winter and Raven couldn't lie, as they were feeling a bit pumped as well.

Though Raven had to admit, she did look pretty bad ass.

**The duo soon came to stop on a cliff, overlooking the destroyed village of ****Kuroyuri. Then Raven looked at Ruby and said,"Stick to the shadow's."**

**As she said this, she reached into her coat jacket and pulled out a shotgun, before tossing it to Ruby, who caught it. Raven turned around and de-ghosted, as Ruby did the same, looking behind her to see Raven giving her a sad smile. The music went form upbeat and heart pumping, to depressing and slow, the ****trumpet**** playing a sad tune.**

Everyone frowned at the sudden shift in the mode, as Nora asked,"Hey what happened? Where's she going?"

Their host merely said, in an equally said tone.

**"This Raven's gone past her limit, it's the end of the line."**

**On screen, Ruby looked at the woman that had became her mentor, as she had a ****registered look on her face,"This is the end of the trail for me. Ive got nothing left. I could only change one last time and this was it."**

The guest wanted to ask questions, but remembered all will be answered at the end, so they keep silent. Though a few shed a few tears, knowing full well what 'End of the trail' meant.

She was done for.

**Ruby slumped a bit, as Raven looked to the skies and back to her young ****prodigy,"Oum knows iv'e made my fair share of mistakes. Been trying to make things right ever since."**

Ozpin could only sigh knowing full well how this Raven felt. For all he's done, all he's sacrificed, all the blood he's shed and the innocent people he's gotten killed and the dark choice's he's made...

He didn't doubt there was a special spot in hell waiting, just for him.

**Raven smiled a little more at Ruby,"Guess all i can do now, is hope he see's fit to give me a second chance."**

**Before she could turn away, Ruby said.**

**"Thank you."**

**Raven gave Ruby a ****genuine smile and tipped her hat at her.**

**"No kid...thank you."**

**The horse bellowed out a mighty  
**

**"NAY"**

**And walked away, as they both disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. With tears building in her eyes, Ruby rubbed them away, as her face turned form sad to determined.**

**She won't let her, Jaune, her mother or anyone else down ever again.**

As the screen turned black, everyone had one thought go through their minds, as Nora voiced them.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

* * *

**Done.**

**Phew. Took me awhile but it's finally done. So, i do hope you've all enjoyed this, as i'm more then willing to take request snips. All you need to do is PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Till next time.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone.**

**Okay, first off i'd like to say i'm sorry but i haven't updated for a long while. Mostly due to the fact, i simply keep thinking, thinking, thinking and thinking even more i have come to a realization:**

**I put too much in.**

**More to the point, i put FAR too many people in the very first chapter as I tried to jump the gun. So i have decide to rewrite the story and since the first chapter was so good, i decide to leave it as it is. Normally i would delete the story if i stop and it had one or two chapters but this one was a really good one and i decide to leave it.**

**Also, my poor dog has got a blood clout in his ear, so this has been slowly building towards this and learning this fact about my ****favorite dummy, i decide to say fuck it and do it. So i'll say it here and now, i WILL be showing the same thing as i did in this one and as thanks for all of you'res patience with me**** i will be adding both "Ghost Rider" Ruby and "Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag" Ruby in the first chapter.**

**So it'll be a very LONG chapter and it'll be a much longer wait for me to write it all. Only this time, the first to be brought in will be team JNPR and WBY of RWBY. Obvious i know but i just wanted to make sure everyone understands. **

**So i thank you all my loyal fans of this story and i promise, i will bring you a better story! Stay safe and healthy out there everyone!**

**Devil out.**


End file.
